Apion
by tetangga jimin
Summary: "Jika estazolam dapat membuatku kecanduan dan tidak bisa melepaskannya, maka seperti itulah arti dirimu untukku; seperti candu yg sulit untuk dilepaskan". Monsta X fict. HWH. DLDR


APION

Cast:

Chae Hyungwon

Shin Wonho

Genre: AU

.

Happy reading.

.

 _"Jika estazolam dapat membuatku kecanduan dan tidak bisa melepaskannya, maka seperti itulah arti dirimu untukku; seperti candu yg sulit untuk dilepaskan_ "

.

Bagi , panggilan akrabnya di dunia malam; candunya itu ada tiga, self harm, obat dan Wonho. Tiada hari baginya, ; oh panggil saja dia Hyungwon tanpa self harm. Entah menggunakan silet, jarum, bahkan benda yang tak pernah kamu pikirkan sebelumnya yang dapat melukai seseorang. Dan tentu saja, obat. Iya obat yang dimaksud adalah golongan obat penenang dan anti depresan. Mengapa? Karena sebuah kebiasaan dalam bahasa latin yang disebut Apion atau bisa kamu sebut sebagai candu. Hyungwon atau sudah mengenal kedua candu; self harm dan obat sejak lima tahun yang lalu pasca berontaknya sisi lain dari dirinya sendiri serta tekanan psikologis yang ia terima sedari kecil. Namun ada satu candu yang membuat Hyungwon rela melepaskan kedua candu yang telah lama memeluknya dalam setiap gelap malamnya, candu itu bernama Shin Wonho.

Dia bertemu dengan lelaki berambut segelap malam itu disebuah tempat dimana Hyungwon kerap menghabiskan sisa malam selepas pulang bekeja sebagai seorang DJ disebuah club malam di daerah kawasan prestigius, ya tempat itu adalah sebuah minimarket kecil, sangat kontras dengan gedung gedung menjulang seakan-akan menantang malam disekitarnya. Hari itu yang dapat Hyungwon ingat, dia sedang dalam kondisi messy. Pikirannya memerintahkan untuk segera mempertemukan kulit putih miliknya dengan lempengan besi tajam hingga kulit itu berubah menjadi merah beraroma ferum. Namun dewi fortuna tampaknya sedang dalam mood yang bagus, orbs lelaki bersurai platina itu jatuh tepat pada seorang lelaki bersurai raven yang nampaknya lebih tua setahun atau dua tahun dari dirinya.

Lelaki bersurai raven yang namanya belum Hyungwon ketahui itu tengah sibuk dengan secup ramen yang masih tampak panas, hal itu terlihat dari uap yang masih mengepul dari balik tutup cup ramen instant itu. Manik Hyungwon masih setia mengamati kegiatan kecil seorang lelaki bersurai raven yang namanya belum ia ketahui. Rambut sewarna raven yang terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya, tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi namun tidak pendek dengan proporsional yang baik di mata Hyungwon. Jika ia boleh menilai, maka ia akan memberikan 28/10. Mengapa 28? Karena tanggal ia bertemu dengan lelaki bersurai raven itu adalah tanggal 28. Pemikiran yang sangat sempit Chae Hyungwon.

Tungkai jenjang Hyungwon yang terbalut ripped jeans melangkah kecil menuju tempat dimana lelaki berambut raven tersebut duduk dan menarik kursi tepat didepannya. Namun sayang, lelaki bersurai raven itu tidak mengalihkan atensinya terhadap suara tarikan kursi Hyungwon. Sekali lagi, dewi fortuna dan cupid serta semesta bekerja sama dalam mod yang sangat baik malam itu. Semilir angin bertiup lembut menerbangkan beberapa helai surai raven dan rambut Hyungwon. Indah. Itulah kata yang dapat diungkapkan Hyungwon saat melihat angin mempermainkan surai itu lembut. Dan lelaki berambut raven itu? Ia tetap fokus pada cup ramen instantnya tanpa memperdulikan sekitar dan hal itu menguntungkan Hyungwon. Sebab ia tidak akan dicap sebagai orang asing yang tengah mengamati orang lain makan.

Kadang Hyungwon tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa seorang anak adam oke coret, anak manusia bisa terlihat semenabjubkan ini saat sedang makan. Bahkan Hyungwon berani bersumpah diantara seluruh anak adam yang ia kenal di club tidak ada yang dapat menyita atensinya hingga sebesar ini. Jemari lentik Hyungwon merogoh totte bag bergambar kura-kura, oh tolong jangan tertawakan ini. Jika kau membayangkan Hyungwon adalah seorang yang oke bad dengan beberapa bekas cutting ditangannya, pola hidup tidak sehat seperti merokok dan mengkonsumsi obat itu juga memiliki selera fashion yang wah maka kau salah. Hyungwon adalah seseorang dengan pemikiran yang out of the box dan bertingkah sesuai keinginannya tanpa melanggar batasan yang ada.

Kembali lagi ke aktivitas Hyungwon yang tengah merogoh totte bag miliknya, mengambil sebotol air mineral yang selalu ia bawa, dengan alasan alkohol kurang baik bagi tubuh jika dikonsumsi tiap hari. Oke alasan yang bagus Chae. Dengan mantap, Hyungwon meletakkan sebotol air mineral tersebut diatas meja yang memisahkan ia dengan lelaki bersurai raven tersebut. Dan berhasil, attensi lelaki bersurai raven itu terusik dan memandang lekat Hyungwon dengan tatapan kebingungan.

Untukmu, minumlah. Jika kau makan tanpa minum, itu tidak baik untuk pencernaanmu sendiri.

Hyungwon berujar dengan harapan lelaki raven itu memberikan respon. Alih-alih mendapatkan jawaban, dirinya hanya mendapat respon sebuah senyuman. Hyungwon berani bersumpah atas nama silet dan obat miliknya, senyum lelaki berambut raven ini sungguhlah indah dan menawan. Namun Hyungwon tetaplah Hyungwon, seorang yang keras kepala dengan segala keingintahuannya yang tinggi. Ia masih menunggu lelaki bersurai raven itu berkata sesuatu barang terimakasih saja. Namun harapan Hyungwon pupus menguap begitu saja saat lelaki berambut raven itu menyerahkan telpon genggam miliknya kehadapan dirinya, dan malam itu menjadi titik awal dari seorang Chae Hyungwon dari yang terlanjur biasa menjadi sesuatu yang luar biasa.

"terimakasih atas air mineralnya. Aku Shin Wonho. Dan maaf aku disabilitas

Sudut bibir Hyungwon terangkat keatas saat membaca note di ponsel pintar milik lelaki bersurai raven itu. Dan dengan lancarnya ia menanggapi note tersebut dengan intonasi yang terlampau santai serta disertai senyuman yang selalu membuat kaum adam maupun hawa di club bertekuk lutut.

tak apa, aku bisa belajar itu untuk dirimu. Perkenalkan namaku Chae Hyungwon. Kau bisa memanggilku Hyungwon atau apapun itu selama kau menyukainya tak masalah bagiku. Aku tertarik denganmu sejak pertama kali melihatmu makan ramen beberapa menit yang lalu.

Lelaki bersurai raven yang bernama Wonho itu tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapi ucapan panjang lebar Hyungwon. Tangannya merogoh saku hoodie miliknya dan menyerahkan sebuah lollipop rasa cola ke hadapan Hyungwon. Wonho mengetikkan sesuatu lagi di note ponsel pintar miliknya, namun isinya kali ini lebih panjang daripada yang tadi dan terseyum lagi.

"terimakasih, kau tampan seperti model. Ini ada lollipop cola. Anggap saja sebagai tanda perkenalan kita. Kau bekerja? Biasanya aku selalu memakan lollipop cola setelah pulang bekerja, sebagai pengganti obat suntuk mungkin hehe

Hyungwon mengatur napasnya berkali-kali mencoba menetralisir kecepatan detak jantungnya yang mungkin saja bisa meledak sewaktu-waktu jika terlalu sering melihat seorang Shin Wonho tersenyum. Ia meraih lollipop cola itu dan langsung memakannya setelah membuka bungkusnya dan mengisapnya santai disertai dengan tatapan Wonho yang tengah menunggu Hyungwon untuk berbicara

Ya aku bekerja di sebuah Club sebagai seorang DJ yang kadang membuatku nyaris gila dengan kondisi didalam sana, dentuman musik yang kadang membuatku sakit kepala padahal itu sudah menjadi rutinitasku sehari-hari. Lucu memang. Kadang aku ingin berhenti, tapi jika aku berhenti bagaimana aku menyambung hidup. Lalu, kau bagaimana Wonho-ssi?

Wonho mendengarkan dengan saksama setiap untaian kalimat yang keluar dari bibir plum milik Hyungwon, lagi, ia mengambil ponsel pintar miliknya dan mengetikkan kalimat yang Hyungwon tebak mungkin akan terlihat panjang, seperti cerita misalnya. Dengan sabar lelaki bersurai platina itu menunggu Wonho sembari menghisap lollipop pemberian lelaki dihadapannya itu

"Aku bekerja sebagai pengajar di sebuah taman kanak-kanak khusus disabilitas di pagi hari, siangnya aku menjadi street dancer freelance hehe. Sama sepertimu, untuk menyambung hidup agar bisa bertemu dengan hari esok. Kau terlihat lebih muda dariku, kau boleh memanggilku Hyung jika tidak keberatan. Oiya, aku minta maaf jika kita harus berkomunikasi seperti ini. Jika kau tak nyaman dengan keadaan sekarang ini, aku akan pamit pulang Hyungwon-ssi

Helaan napas langsung meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Hyungwon, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan tangan kirinya dan menatap orbs hitam milik Wonho lekat dan serius

Wonho Hyung, dengarkan aku. Tidak peduli orang itu disabilitas, memiliki orientasi yang berbeda, atau bahkan kotor sekalipun, mereka semua memiliki hak dan kesempatan yang sama dengan yang lainnya. Dan ku mohon hyung, jangan berkata seperti itu seolah-olah aku mampu dan kau tidak. Sebab kita tidak tau nantinya, siapa tau kau lebih mampu dibanding aku. Di mataku semua manusia itu sama hyung. Jadi tolong jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Jika hyung kurang nyaman, aku bisa belajar bahasa isyarat untukmu. Aku berani jamin itu

Wonho hanya terdiam dan menatap lekat orbs milik Hyungwon seolah mencari kebohongan disana. Namun ia tidak menemukan hal itu. Yang Wonho temui hanya sebuah kejujuran dan tekat yang kuat dari setiap kata dan dari balik tatapan itu. Lelaki itu tersenyum menatap lawan diseberangnya, dan Hyungwon berani bersumpah lagi jika itu adalah senyuman paling menenangkan yang pernah ia lihat selama ini. Berterimakasihlah kepada ungkapan cinta pada pandangan pertama dan kerjasama dewi fortuna, cupid dan semesta.

"terimakasih hyungwon, senang mengenalmu. Semoga ada pertemuan selanjutnya setelah ini jika semesta berkehendak. Aku harus pulang, selamat malam Hyungwonnie. Jaga kesehatan selalu. Aku pulang dulu

Wonho menempelkan sebuah sticky note berwarna kuning cerah ke botol air mineral Hyungwon. Ia menuliskannya sesaat setelah lelaki bersurai platina itu menatap lekat dirinya. Wonho berdiri dan melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda perpisahan malam itu. Dan Hyungwon? Ia hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan menunggu bagaimana cara bermain sang semesta terhadap dirinya.

.

Note:

Hai, saya kembali dan pergi lagi.

fict ini sengaja dibikin buat ngilangin kejenuhan disela deadline yang menggila. Kl ada yg baca ya syukur, kl ga ada yauda si mwahahaha. Mohon maaf jika ada typo, saya kilat ngerjain ini dalam waktu sejam disela revisian juga. See yaaaa

Sengaja di Tamatin, mau kerjain Tesis dulu biar lulus.


End file.
